Ovarian cancer is most often diagnosed in late stages, with approximately 70% of patients presenting with advanced disease. While surgery and chemotherapy have extended patient disease-free survival overall mortality has remained unchanged. This phase I trial has been initiated to investigate the toxicity of escalating doses on intraperitoneal iodine (I131) labeled OC 125, a monoclonal antibody reactive with the ovarian cancer antigen CA 125.